


A Proper Welcome Home

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Consensual Non-Consent, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, First Time, First Time for Everything Fest, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Off-screen kink negotiations, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Rape Roleplay, Sam Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Sam and Dean have a kink for roleplay involving rape and slavery. Turns out their friend Cas is all too happy to help any way he can.





	A Proper Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multishippinglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/gifts).



> Never-ending thanks to Holly/Wearingdeantoprom. You're amazing and this fic wouldn't be the way it is without you! 
> 
> Multishippinglover/Bethany, if this fic isn't to your liking, please feel free to either a) request a chapter 2 with more kinks and shit or b) send me a new prompt. Looking over this I feel like I may not have given you exactly what you wanted - but I tried!
> 
> Fic was also inspired by a kink meme prompt on LJ.

  
"Why are you running?" Sam calls out as he pulls off his clothes.

“You can't hide from us. It's useless,” Dean adds, a few steps behind Sam.

Once naked, Sam turns and leans into his brother. "See where he went?"

“I was too busy staring at your ass.”

"You let your dick lead you around too much. He's hiding in the library. I think as punishment for running he should take both of us in his ass.”

“I like the way you think.”  
  
Cas is full of a nice, fat plug, so it'd be easy to fit one of them inside with no work at all.

"You hold him down while I open him up for you?"  

"Maybe I'll take his mouth while you get him open,” Dean muses, leaning in to nuzzle Sam.

Sam groans because _yeah_ , that image is a pretty one. "Has our slave stewed long enough?”

“Yeah, get to it,” Dean says, swatting Sam's ass.

Sam yelps and moves for the door. He opens it slowly and peeks in, scanning the room for Cas. "You're stuck in here, you know. You won't get past my brother."

Dean pulls his brother into a kiss. "I'll guard. You go fetch."

Sam's off again, walking fully into the library. "Where's our little slave at?" he asks, glancing around a bookshelf.  

Sam's _pretty_ sure he hears breathing in response but he doesn't immediately walk toward Cas's probable hiding spot. Doesn't want to end this too soon.

"Come on," Sam breathes out, moving to another bookshelf. "I wanna break in my new toy."  

A book falls and someone - Cas - lets out a loud gasp.

"Gotcha," Sam growls, finding Cas easily and moves to restrain him. "Come here little birdie."  

"No!” Cas gasps and tries to wriggle out of Sam's grasp. "Let me go!"  

Sam spanks Cas right over his hole, right on the plug. "Do you know what bad slaves get?"

Cas yelps and squirms harder. “Get _away_ from me!”

"Dean... I'm gonna need your help, please," Sam says before biting Cas's bare shoulder.

He didn't need Dean’s help, not really. But they always preferred taking people together as much as possible. That included catching and restraining.

Cas cries out and continues to fight. Dean quickly comes over and reaches out to grab Cas's legs.

"No!" Cas yells and bucks against Sam to keep Dean from grabbing him.  
  
Dean’s hands shoot out again and manages to get a hold of Cas.  
  
" _No!”_  
  
"Damn, this one is wild,” Dean says, licking his lips.

Sam lifts Cas up when he knows Dean has a firm grip on Cas's legs so they can carry him like you might a heavy shelf or dresser. "Let's take him to your room," Sam says, already aching to get inside Cas. "Unless we wanna play with him in right here or in the kitchen."

“Room first.” Dean chuckles as Cas tries to kick. "If we can get that far."  
  
"Put me _down,”_ Cas demands.  

Sam bites his own lips and stares at his brother. "Let’s carry him a different way. He'd look cute with his ass on display."

Dean lets go of Cas's feet then bends to pin him against Sam. From there, it's easy for Dean to scoop Cas up and throw him over his shoulder. He kisses Sam as Cas fights and yells.

Sam moans, kissing Dean hard then reaches out to twist on Cas's plug. "He's feisty.”

Cas's breath hitches. "Get your fucking hands _off_ me."  
  
Dean pats Cas's ass. "He's definitely fun."

"You don't know how this works yet - but you will," Sam promises, giving Cas’s perky ass a kiss. "Come on, Dean. I don't wanna wait any longer. We need to either take him right here or get to a bed _now.”_

Dean leads the way to his bedroom as Cas glares at Sam from where he dangles over Dean's back.   

"Are you hard?" Sam purrs as he follows, never looking away from Cas. "Bet you are. Bet you're leaking all over Dean."  

"He's not quite hard yet but he's got a cute little chub going on.”

"He will be. We'll make sure of it. Won't we, Dean?" Sam asks then walks ahead so he can push Dean's bedroom door open.

When they all get inside, Dean tosses Cas on the bed. Cas bounces and scrambles to get upright to defend himself.

“Get back on the bed, or I'll hurt you,” Sam warns.

When Cas whimpers and obeys, Sam pounces on after him. He grips Cas's thighs and forces his legs apart. "Lets get that toy out of you."

Cas's thighs tremble, betraying his lust.  “No! Stop!”

Sam bends to caress the head of Cas's dick with his tongue. "If you don't open your legs, you'll regret it.”

Dean situates himself by Cas's head and strokes his hair. "This can be really fucking nice for you, _or_ it can suck a whole lot. The choice is yours."  
  
Cas shivers and his legs fall open.

Sam kisses Cas's thighs before pulling out his plug with a moan, giving Cas's dick a few more gentle licks. "I'm gonna fuck you bare. Fill you up. And since you've been so naughty, you're getting two dicks up your ass at the same time."

“No! Please! I'll never stretch that far!”

"Well that's just too damn bad, you have only yourself to blame," Sam huffs, nudging his cock against Cas's opening. He knows with one little push he'll be buried deep but anticipation is half the fun.

Cas shivers. "I'm a virgin. Please don't fuck me."  
  
Dean clicks his tongue and strokes Cas's cheek, eyes so fucking dark. He's just as ready to tear into Cas's ass as Sam is. "Think he's telling the truth?”

"Not a chance," Sam says, licking his lips. "Had to have been fucked by a previous master."  
  
Then he pushes forward, rolling his hips so he slides into Cas's lubed, stretched hole. He doesn't stop moving until he bottoms out.

Cas cries out, arching in pleasure. "Fuck yes."  

Sam tsks, reaching down to gently squeeze Cas's throat. "Look at this greedy little bitch. He was totally lying, Dean."

Dean chuckles. "That's not your line, Cas."

"Get _out_ of me!" Cas says after clearing his throat.

"Not until we give you our come," Sam purrs, stroking a finger along Cas's stretched hole. "Can you take a finger already? Are you that much of a slut?"

"No! I'm not a fucking slut! Stop hurting me!”  
  
"Give this mouthy bitch a finger,” Dean breathes to Sam. “One more objection out of you, slave, and I’ll gag you with my cock."

Sam moans and wiggles a finger inside Cas. "Gag him with your cock anyway. He's _really_ starting to piss me off.”

Dean grins at Sam and moves to straddle Cas.  
  
" No-no Plea-" Cas is cut off by Dean pushing his cock into his mouth.

"I can't wait to feel you in here with me," Sam says, going straight to work gently stretching Cas. He leans forward and kisses Dean’s bare shoulder. "I want Cas straddling me when he takes my cock. You okay with that? Hell, you might appreciate getting a view of his backside. How we both fill him up. And I'm sure you'd like being able to touch me too."

"Mmmm." Dean thrusts forward and the sound of Cas choking fills the room. "Sounds great.”

Sam wants to kiss Dean on the lips but settles for squeezing his hand. After a few heartbeats, he touches Cas's hole with finger number two. "Is he being nice to your cock, Dean?"

"Yeah. He's nursing it nicely. Feels so fucking good. What about you? How's his ass looking?”

Sam presses on Cas's hole, watching the second finger slip inside. "If we want him tight, I think he could take you now. If we want him comfortable, another finger might be good."

“We want him to trust us. We shouldn't hurt him.”

Sam kisses Dean's shoulder again. "Pull out for a second, I bet Cas has an opinion."  
  
Dean pulls out of Cas's mouth, making him cough. "What do you say, slave?"

“Please give me another finger, I'm scared of what'll happen if you don't,” Cas says shakily. Lust peeks through but he's trying _so_ hard to stay in character and Sam adores him for it.

Sam shivers and obeys. It's a tight fit but so fucking perfect at the same time. "Oh, god. I think we should keep you - unlike all the others."

"What... what happened to the others?" Cas asks, voice wavering.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Sam says sweetly and curls his fingers inside Cas.

Cas cries out, back arching.  
  
"Oh _god_  that's a pretty noise." Dean growls and hooks his thumb in Cas's mouth.

"It's okay, baby," Sam says softly, carefully moving his fingers, making sure Cas is ready for Dean. "Yeah, god. I could listen to his pretty noises all night. We chose well."

"I can't wait to feel him."  
  
" Please just let me go. Don't do this,” Cas whines even as he grinds against Sam's fingers and cock.

"I think he's good enough," Sam breathes, pulling out of Cas and laying down next to him. "Lower him down on my cock?"

Dean grabs Cas and easily manhandles him on top of Sam.

Sam moans when he's fully seated inside Cas again. " _Fuck,_ Dean, come on. Get in here too."

Cas whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut as Dean starts pushing in.

“Oh fuck,” Cas whispers, trembling. “I'm so full.”

"Good." Sam grins up at Cas, staying still so Cas can adjust to them.

Cas's hole keeps flexing around Sam and Dean. After awhile, he lifts his ass and sits back down on their cocks.

Dean’s hands fly to Cas's waist while Sam's fall to Cas's dick, stroking it in time to Cas's movements.

"That's it sweetheart,” Dean croons. "Ride us."

“Don't, Sam. I'll come too fast."

"It's cute you think I'd stop just because you come," Sam says sweetly but he lets go of Cas's dick and tweaks his nipples. "Cute you think you have a choice."  
  
"What's cute is this ass stuffed with two cocks,” Dean growls, fucking into Cas harder.

"Gimme a kiss, Cas."  
  
They didn't do this with one time things. Didn't get sweet. But Sam can’t help but think Cas could be an honest to god fit. They'd been trying to find one for a while but there was never that _spark._  
  
Sam feels that spark with Cas, though.

Cas blinks at Sam. "I thought you said no kissing?”

“I did," Sam admits, reaching up to stroke the edge of Cas's mouth. "But you're our friend. And I... I want to."

Cas bends down and gives Sam a heated kiss. Sam melts from Cas's kisses, burying a hand in his friend's hair. This is growing more intimate by the second but he can't stop. 

"Beautiful,” Dean says, stroking Sam's thigh. “Both of you.”

“ _Cas_ is beautiful,” Sam corrects with a rasp.

“You are too, Sam,” Cas disagrees.

"What happened to role-playing? You're finished pretending you don't want it?" Sam asks, changing the subject.

Cas rocks his hips. “You two feel too _fucking_ good.”

"So do you," Sam says, fingers tightening in Cas's hair. "I want another kiss.”

Cas obliges him without question.

“I could come just from watching you two,” Dean rasps.

Sam snorts when he breaks the kiss, glancing at Dean. "Your cock in Cas's ass probably helps."

"It helps,” Dean grunts as he thrusts. "Can I get a kiss too?"

Cas grins and leans back, giving Dean a big, long kiss.

"Fuck... I’m close," Sam gasps, watching them.  
  
"Me too,” Cas says after breaking the kiss with Dean. He leans down to bite Sam's lip. “I can't wait to see it.”

Sam whines at the lip bite and starts jacking Cas again, faster and more insistent this time. "You first. Come on, sweetheart. Give it up for us."

Cas lets out a cry, clenching around Sam and Dean as he comes - which sets Dean off and makes him come too. After Dean pulls out, he stretches out beside Sam and buries a hand in his hair as he kisses his jawline. “Fill our boy up, Sammy.”

_Our boy. Yes._

“The faster you fill me up, the faster you can use a plug on me,” Cas adds, rolling his hips in dirty figure eights. “I like feeling come inside me - and I want yours, Sam.”

"Cas," Sam gasps, jerking up into him. Sam grabs Dean's hand and guides it to his nipples. “You’re shameless. I like that. I like that a lot.”

Dean bites down on a nipple while twisting and tugging the other one, making Sam hurt - exactly like he wants.

Sam comes with a cry of Dean and Cas's names on his lips, in part from Cas riding him but also the sweet pain from Dean.

“You said my name,” Cas croaks as he blinks down at Sam. He hasn't slid off Sam's cock, so Sam's still buried deep.

“Is that a problem?”

"No. It was nice,” Cas says with a bright smile, clenching his ass tight. “Dean, can you get the plug now?”

“On it,” Dean says, scrambling off the bed and finding one within seconds. Cas lifts off Sam as Dean presses it against Cas's hole and the plug easily slides home. “There. God, that looks so fucking good in you.”

“Lemme see,” Sam gasps out.

Cas _smirks_ and turns around, still straddling Sam, and spreads his cheeks so Sam can get the perfect view. “Well?”

“Fucking _yes_ ,” Sam hisses, tapping the plug. “You know… I think you should spend the night with us so we can look after you. I don't want you dropping. Or, if you do, I don't want you to be alone.”

“Agreed,” Dean says.

"Do I get to sleep in bed with the two of you?”

"I was hoping you'd ask that,” Sam admits, glancing at Dean. “It's up to Dean… but it's a hell yes from me.”

"Yeah, Cas. I want you to stay too,” Dean says, cuddling up to Sam.

With that, Cas cuddles on Sam's other side.

Sam strokes Cas's cheek. “You should be in the middle, not me.”

"I can take the middle later.” He drags a finger down Sam's chest, leaving distracted patterns on his skin. “We need to get you clean. Dean too.”

Sam's mouth parts on a moan. “A washcloth is all I have energy for.”

"I'll get it,” Dean says and slips out of bed.

“It felt so nice to do this with friends,” Cas sighs, giving Sam's cheek a kiss.

Sam kisses him back slow and easy. “It felt so nice to have you. Thanks for coming.”

"I should be the one thanking you.”

“For what?”

“For everything.”

Dean returns with a tray of juice, snacks, and a damp washcloth while Cas and Sam are in the middle of trading heated kisses. “Woah! Am I late to the party?”

"No,” Sam breathes out as he forces Cas's hands above his head. “You’re right on time.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Direct your prompts to my tumblr, samanddeaninpanties, not on AO3. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
